Angry Sorrows
by you know not
Summary: There's only so much a person can put up with, and Rua is no different. Warning: mention of rape.


A/N: There will be some mention of rape, but there will be no scenes of it itself. I have never been a victim or known a victim, so I apologize to any who are or have that may find this offences for whatever reason.

Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't own the show, or else I would actually try to make real episodes of it myself.

It was in the late afternoon at London's Duel Academy. Inside the principal's office sat a young woman of 18 years old in front of the Principal's desk, who looked like she's been more than roughed up. Her long red hair was in tangles, her cheeks were all bruised up, the left side of her lips were split, and there were even signs of a black eye forming. She shook in fear whenever she would glance at her assailant sitting next to her in the office. She knew that he wanted nothing more than to hurt her.

The assailant was a young man of 17 years old with green hair in a ponytail. He would catch the woman glancing his way every now and then, and he would glare harder and harder each time. He wanted to hurt her-no-he wanted to kill her, and nothing would sway him that she didn't have it coming. His name: Rua.

"Now, what exactly happened?" said the Principal as he eyed the two students. "Rua, you getting into fights is nothing new, but this is completely different."

The young man just "humph", and stared away from the Principal's eyes. The female of the party was a bit more willing to talk, however.

"I don't know what got into him," said the red hair woman, voice shaking with fright. "He just came up and attacked me out of nowhere. Ask anyone! He-"

"That's a lie and you know it!" interrupted Rua with his entire upper body now facing her direction.

"Rua, please, no outburst," said the Principal, trying to prevent another fight happening amongst his students. "You can share your side of things once Lily has finished. Now, you were saying, Lily?"

However, the young female student didn't speak. Rua's outrage had silenced her. She only looked down as her body continued to shake.

"Lily?" inquired the Principal, only to receive a head shaking "no" as a response. "Then would you like to explain yourself, Rua?"

"I saw her, and I got mad," said Rua as bluntly as possible with his arms crossed, and avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room.

"But why did you get mad?" said the Principal, eyes begging for the young male to explain himself.

"I just did! Okay!" screamed Rua. "I did it, and I'm not sorry for it!"

The room became quiet, and the Principal sighed. He knew he had to make a heavy decision at this very moment. He had hoped Rua would be more cooperative, but he just couldn't have students beating up other students nearly half to death.

"Rua, I'm sorry, but you're on suspension," said the Principal, noticing that the young man still wasn't looking in his direction. "This is the first time you've done something like this, so it will be for one month. Is that clear?"

The young male got up and walked away. The other two occupants of the room were staring at his back. The Principal was getting readied to repeat himself, but there was no need.

"I understand perfectly," said Rua, just before he turned his head back for a brief second to glare at Lily once more and then leave.

On the walk back home, Rua was deep in thought. Maybe he shouldn't have beat the young woman up like that. Maybe he should have been harder! Maybe he should have broke her nose! Maybe he should have just bashed her head into the wall! There were just so many maybes that he should have done. Each one of them sounding more pleasing than the last.

Of course Rua isn't one to kill people, and these were just wishful thinking, but never before has he so strongly wanted to kill somebody than he did that red head back at school.

When he arrived home, he saw only one person waiting on a couch. His twin sister, Ruka, was sitting on the furniture with her knees to her chest and arms wrapped around them. Their parents were at work, so they wouldn't return for another six hours or so depending on traffic. Ruka didn't go to school today. Their parents had called in and said she was ill, but Rua knew the truth unlike them. He knew, and that's why he was so mad and attacked earlier that day.

It all started last weekend. Lily was a fellow student, but she was more of an acquaintance than anything else. She was one grade higher than the twins, so she didn't take the same classes or have all of the same break times as them. She had offered herself off as a tutor, and Ruka was starting to struggle with the latest assignments she had to turn in, so it was only natural that she would go to her for help. Neither one of the siblings would have guessed what was going to happen that night Ruka went out to get tutored. The very thought of it makes Rua's blood boil.

When Ruka had returned home, she was just standing on the outside of their home with quivering lips and tears in certain parts of her clothing. The only person there was her big brother, who looked at her in shock and fear. Before he could say anything though, she threw herself at him and bawled to her heart's content. Once she had finally calmed down enough, she told him everything that happened at Lily's place. How Lily kept on saying certain things and touching her in certain ways that made her feel uncomfortable, and even how her clothes were forced off and her entire body violated. Of course Ruka couldn't go into great detail, but it was all too clear what had happened.

Now here they were. One who's afraid to go back to school in fear of seeing her assailant again, while another's is suspended from school for beating up the same assailant. Rua had wanted so badly to just tell someone what had happened, but he couldn't do anything if Ruka didn't come forward herself. Not to mention, who would believe him anyway? A girl raping another girl was almost laughable to most people. With no other options at his disposal, he turned to violence, and if getting suspended for a month for beating up his sister's rapist was the price to pay, then it was well worth it.

Staring at his twin with her knees hugged against her chest, Rua could only think of one thing to do at that moment. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her, then wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. He didn't say a word. He just let the tears fall on his shirt. They both knew things would get better...they just didn't know when.

A/N: This idea has been on my mind for over a year, and I thought now was as good as time as any to post it. Rape is a very serious crime that can be committed by both genders, but I always see people on here only writing about the male assailant whether the victim is male or female.

I like to think that Rua would have the same reaction towards anyone that harms Ruka in anyway, no matter the gender.


End file.
